Just a feeling
by Argent Lune
Summary: Toushirou is more than a little uneasy when Matsumoto doesn't come in for work. HitsuxMatsu


Disclaimer/ I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.

Just a feeling:

It was one of those feelings. One of those feelings that strikes one's mind at inopportune moments, and then completely derails what ever else you were thinking about. Toushirou, seemed unable to fend it off, and focus back on his work. Work that was piling up on his desk. Sighing he set down his papers and glanced towards the door. Matsumoto had yet to show up, and suddenly the room felt very empty. Teal eyes drifted to every corner, taking in the unchanging room before landing back on the door. Yet again, it remained closed. No bouncy woman came through, smiling at him. Just wood. It felt wrong. Scoffing softly at himself, he directed his attention back to the papers, making himself read the writing that was scrawled across the sheet; finding that he was becoming more agitated the longer he was alone. Once again, he looked at the door before groaning at himself. Something was wrong; even on her late days she was always in by now. Pushing the chair back, he got up and moved across the room. Pausing at the door that was hindering him, finding that he was a little uneasy about opening it. Pushing a side the feeling he slid the door open and peered out, sensing that she was there, or at least she had been. Frowning he stepped all the way out, looking down the disserted hallway. Not a soul stirred. Looking back in his office, then down the hall he again he got that feeling of unease again. He never had Matsumoto come to the door, but not come in, or at least forget to inform him that she had indeed come in for work. She knew better than that.

Closing the door, he followed her energy down the hallway. Finding that she had left the building and was taking back roads, and he wasn't quite sure if she was going anywhere in particular. It almost seemed as if she was trying to lose anyone who might be tailing her. This made him wonder if maybe she had been attacked, but he saw no blood, and she would have contacted him if this was true. With worry starting to build up in his chest, he picked up his pace. Intent on finding her soon. Then, his trail ended. It was like hitting a wall, his dead end. The dead end was a empty street, or at least close to it. Frowning again, he pulled a bystander aside. He wouldn't be so easily put off. She was close by. He could feel it, but he just didn't know which way to go.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't have happened to see Rangiku would you?" He inquired, tucking his arms into sleeves as the man thought a good two minutes on the question. Which was honestly too much time in Toushirou's opinion.

"Ugh, Rangiku? Who's that again?"

One brow arched slightly as Toushirou tried not to frown again. "Rangiku _Matsumoto_." He said, putting stress on the name. Still, he was given a blank look from the man he pulled aside, and as much as Toushirou wanted to give up an ask another person, there was no one else. "Okay, then. Tall, strawberry blonde hair, bright blue eyes?" Toushirou even made hand gestures while he was talking, hopping this would somehow help him. It didn't. "…A rather large chest? I don't see ho-"

"Oh! I've seen the lady you're talking about!" The man said, pointing down the street and towards a thicket of tree's. "I saw her a few minutes ago. She's very pretty, if you can put…" The man trailed off as Toushirou shot him a glare, and cut him off with a decisive lift of his hand.

"No, I will not put in a good word for you." he said briskly. "Now, thank you for your help."

With that he hurried towards the trees. No he wouldn't put in a good word for the guy. He didn't fail to take notice of the fact that the man only knew who he was talking about when he brought up his Lieutenant's chest. That only proved the man intentions were not long lasting. Stepping into the tree-line he wondered how he was going to go about finding the woman. He didn't have to wonder long. He could hear her, and it sounded like she was talking to someone. The thing was, he didn't hear anyone else. Following her voice, she soon came into view.

Matsumoto was seated in the grass, her knee's drawn up to her chest, and she was hugging them. Her shoulders were shaking, and he could easily guess that she was crying. He could now catch parts of what she was saying. Gin's name came up, and then the rest became incohearent. Now, the mood he had been in while looking for her instantly drained away and was replaced with sadness. Taking a few steps out of the tree's, he came to a stop beside her, kneeling down.

"Matsumoto…" he said softly, his fingers barely brushing her sleeve before she jerked away as of she had been shocked. Her eyes were wide for a moment before they watered again when she realized who had caught her.

"Oh, T-Taichou.." She said, quickly trying to compose herself. Rubbing at her face, attempting hide the tears that he had already seen. "I was just um, thinking…I didn't mean to forget. I should get back to wo-" her words were cut off when she was pulled into a hug. Toushirou arms wrapping around her proctectively.

"You know, something's are more important then work." he told her, his gaze turned towards her. "If you don't think it's safe to cry around me, then I need to fix that. I want to help. I can help...if you'll let me."

Matsumoto blinked, her eyes watering again before she started to sob, her arms gripping the back of his cloak tightly. Unwilling to let go of her new found comfort. "How did you know…why did you come looking for me?" she asked, quietly.

Smiling faintly into her shoulder, he closed his eyes. "It was just a feeling."

* * *

/Ah, yes. I know. Now, this story wasn't originally meant to be anything like this actually. It was supposed to much more upbeat, and short. However, my muse took me down another path. Which is perfectly fine with me. :3

I might make it a mini story, but I'm still thinking on it.

It's been awhile since I've written anything for Bleach, and so I'm dusting off my boots with this one. Toushirou might be a little ooc, but I think I kept him in character. Anyways, thanks so much for reading! Reviews are always inspiring.


End file.
